Epiphany
by True Blue 62
Summary: This is a oneshot/pre-story to my story Profoundly Deaf. It is a random day in Bella's life when she lives with Renee.


Hello, my readers! This is a one shot that is about a random day in Bella's life when she lives with Renee. Keep in mind it's for my story, not the original by Stephenie Meyer!

**Please review!**

________________________________________________________________________

Epiphany

My buzzy alarm clock woke me up at 7. I climbed out of be reluctantly and slumped to the shower. I climbed in and let the warm water relax my muscles. I proceeded to wash my hair before I got out. I quickly blew my hair dry and pulled it back into a messy bun. Who cares if people could see them? They would all stare at me anyway.

I quickly hurried back to my room and pulled on my favorite jeans and my light green tee shirt. I looked out the window to see the sun had already dried up the dew, not that there was much to begin with. I quickly put in my hearing aids, my mostly silent world coming to life.

I took a deep breath and told myself, "Smile, maybe someone new will come to school today and you will make a friend." I smiled and grabbed my jacket, pulling it on and slung my backpack on my shoulder. I hurried out of my room and down the hall to the kitchen.

Renee and Phil were sitting there, drinking coffee and talking about something when I walked in. I smiled at them as they told me, "Good Morning." I put some toast into the toaster and poured myself a glass of milk. When my toast finished, I grabbed them and sat down at the table. I eat quickly, not wanting to be late. When I finished, I put my dishes in the sink and threw on my Vans.

"Mom, let's go."

"Okay, let me find the car keys."

I went out to the garage and opened it, letting the warm sun air fill the garage. I climbed into the car and sat in the passenger seat, waiting for my mom. She came out a minute later, luckily with her keys and purse. She hopped into the car, started it, and began driving me to school.

"Will you try to have a good day?" she asked.

"I'll always try, Mom," I said.

We became silent, so I began thinking. My life was a routine. Day by day, everything the same as yesterday, same tomorrow. Sure, I didn't have appointments daily, but it felt like a pattern. Square, square, circle, square, triangle, square, square, circle, square, triangle.

We pulled up to the gate to Phoenix High. I climbed out and walked up to the gate. I took out my doctor's note, showing it to the guard, who checked my backpack and lunch before letting me, unlike the rest of the student body who had to stand in lines to get checked by the security monitors.

I ran to my locker, putting my backpack in it and grabbing my books. I closed it and began to hurry to my Math class. I was about to turn a hall when I ran into some guy and fell, dropping everything. I quickly began picking my stuff up, no one helping and everyone watching. The guy shrugged and walked on.

I blushed furiously and quickly picked my things up. I ran straight to my class, avoiding any more embarrassment. I put my things on my desk and grabbed my folder with my homework and took it up to the teacher. He grabbed it from me and pulled out my homework, looking through it. He nodded and gave me back the folder, putting my homework in a pile. It wasn't due till tomorrow, but I always turned things in early. I sat back down in my seat, pulling out my notebook to begin writing notes.

I had pulled out my pen when my so-called friends walked in. "Hey, Bella," Shelly said, like if she was talking to someone with mental issues.

"Hey, Shelly. How was your evening?" I asked, trying to have a good day.

"It was fun," she said, slowly.

"Shel, I can understand without the whole slow-it-down thing."

She shrugged and went to sit in the back with the rest of them. Shelly, Avery, Mikele, and Julia. They were my best friends until I told them, back in 6th grade. I still tried to be their friend, but they didn't care.

I turned back to my notes and began writing what was on the board. It would be a long day.

Lunch came and went, one class blending into the next until school was over. I hurried away from the building to my mother's car. She was smiling when she saw me, and I smiled back. "How was your day?" she asked when I got into the car.

"Good, I talked to Shelly today."

"That's great! If you want to, you can hang out with them tonight."

"Can't. Got a math test and homework."

"Honey, you work too hard," she replied, driving away from the prison-oops-school.

"I know, but I really want to get a scholarship so I don't have to pay for school."

"Yes, but you need to have fun!"

"I do! You know the online book club I joined? We're reading Wuthering Heights-"

"I meant the other kind of fun, Bella."

"What do you mean?"

"Shopping with friends! Sleepovers! Days at the spa with girls from school!"

"But, Mom, I do have fun. All by myself."

"Honey," she sighed as we pulled into the driveway. She parked and continued, " You need to socialize. You need to find new friends and hang out with the old ones."

"I know."

"Then why don't you do it?"

"Because, I don't have much time in a day between the homework and appointments-"

"No, Bella. You do. You're just making excuses," she said, getting slightly irritated. She thought for a moment, then said, "This Saturday you will hang out with someone from school or you're grounded from the Internet."

"What!?" I about shrieked. Was she insane?

"Yep," she said, smug.

"Okay, Mom," I answered, giving in. I was doing it for her.

"Now, lets go in the house before Phil wonders where we went to." We climbed out the car and went into the house, out of the intense heat. I gave Phil a hug when I passed though the kitchen then went straight to my room. I opened the window, letting what small breeze there was fill the room as I set to my homework. I finished by dinner at 7 and quickly ate, my mother's stares bugging me. She was worried about me, I knew, but I wasn't normal. Even if I could hear, I still wouldn't be normal. I'm always on a different page than everyone else.

I cleared the table when we finished and loaded the dishwasher. When I finished, I went back to my room and practice my guitar. I picked up the newly purchased level one book from the floor and flipped it open. I placed my fingers on the strings and played the small song. When I finished and perfected it, I realized how beautiful it was. I thought about it, and realized that I would be happy. Not just for my mom, but for me.

If no one wanted to be my friend, fine! I could be my own friend. I could go someplace new and make new friends if I had to. I would be happy, even if it meant I had to eat chocolate everyday for the rest of my life to release endorphins. I smiled and played the small song again from memory, just for my happiness.

I pulled out my hearing aids, my world silent once more. I put them on my desk and played the song over and over till my fingers hurt. I put the guitar down and changed into my pajamas, happy and content. I climbed into my sheets and looked out the window, looking at the stars.

A shooting star passed and I did something I hadn't done in years: I wished on it. I wished to be happy, even when things got tough. I climbed out of my bed then and kneeled, doing something else I hadn't done since I was five. I put my hands together and prayed. "Dear God, Please help to me to be happy. Please help me make good choices in my life and to be good. Please help Shelly, Avery, and Mikele, and Julia to be happy too, even though they are mean at times. Please help me to find new friends. Please help me make the choices necessary to be happy. Please bless everyone in the world to be happy, even if it's brief and silent, so they may have a good life. Thank you."

I climbed back into my bed and drifted to sleep, smiling.

________________________________________________________________________

**What do you think? Was it good? Please review!**


End file.
